runescapefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bank
Bank - specjalny budynek, skrzynia lub NPC oferujący możliwość oddania, przechowywania i odebrania swoich przedmiotów. Banki są też częstym miejscem handlu, ponieważ gracze są blisko miejsca składowania większości swoich pieniędzy i przedmiotów. Bank jest oznaczony na mapie ikoną dolara (Grafika:Bankicon.png) Historia Bank został dodany 23 stycznia 2001. Przed majem 2001, banki w RuneScape były w stanie przechowywać jedynie pieniądze W RuneScape Classic, użytkownicy mają znacznie mniej miejsca. Zanim RuneScape Classic stał się dostępny jedynie dla members, darmowi gracze mieli jedną stronę banku, a members cztery (początkowo dwie). Bank of RuneScape był dawniej nazywany Bank of Varrock, ale powodowało to zbyt wiele niejasności dotyczących niepoprawnej nazwy (wszystkie miały takie same nazwy, ponieważ były oddziałami Bank of Varrock), więc nazwa została zmieniona. Ikona Ponieważ Jagex jest spółką z siedzibą w Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie walutą jest Funt Wielkiej Brytanii, godne uwagi jest to, że wybrał znak dolara ($) do reprezentowania banku zamiast znaku funta (£). Powodem może być to, że znak dolara jest bardziej rozpoznawanly wśród graczy na świecie jako znak waluty. Jednakże, ponieważ RuneScape nie jest umiejscowiony w rzeczywistym świecie, na Jagex nie wywierano żadnej presji do korzystania z jakichkolwiek istniejących symboli. Mogli użyć jedynie ogólny znak waluty (¤), lub nawet wymyślić ich własny symbol reprezentujący sztuki złota. Typy banków ;Bankier :Pozwala na dostęp do swoich przedmiotów w banku (opcja bank) , pola odbioru przemiotów z Grand Exchange (collect) , i pozwala na zmianę ustawień kodu PIN. Nosi zwykle szary garnitur (w bankach Varrock bankierzy noszą niebieskie stroje). Znajduje się w prawie każdym banku (za ladą), i w Grand Exchange (za biurkiem). Na zewnątrz Bounty Hunter, jak również w jaskini Fist of Guthix także znajdują się bankierzy mający na plecach ogromne worki, reprezentujące przechowywane w banku przedmioty. ;Urzędnik Wielkiej Wymiany :Umożliwia dostęp do Grand Exchange, pola odbioru, historii transakcji, i zestawów przedmiotów. Znajdują się tylko w Grand Exchange (za biurkiem). Są to jedyni NPC, którzy mogą otworzyć zestaw przedmiotów. Noszą oni niebieskie stroje. ;Banker tutor :Oprócz świadczenia usług bankowych może udzielić graczom instrukcji jak korzystać z banku. występuje tylko w banku Lumbridge. Nosi niebieską spódnicę. ;Bank Deposit Box :Za jego pomocą można jedynie umieszczać przedmioty w banku. Występuje w prawie każdym większym banku oprócz Grand Exchange. Ma kształt kolumny (w bankach) lub sejfu (przy Gnomokopterach) ;Kufer : Oferuje wszystkie funkcje normalnego banku. znajduje się w Lumbridge (w trakcie Recipe for Disaster) i w pobliżu Areny Pojedynków w Al-Kharid Transakcje Deponowanie Gracze mogą deponować ("bankować") swoje przedmioty na trzy różne sposoby: # Używając lady bankowej. Przed każdym bankierem jest lada. Gracze mogą na nią kliknąć, aby porozmawiać z bankierem o dostępu do ich konta bankowego, lub mogą kliknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy i wybrać opcję "use quickly" aby pominąć rozmowę i uzyskać natychmiastowy dostęp do swojego konta bankowego. # Przez rozmowę z bankierem. Za bankową ladą stoi bankier. Gracz może kliknąć na niego aby rozpocząć rozmowę i poprosić ich o uzyskać dostęp do konta bankowego, kilknąć prawym przyciskiem myszy i wybierać opcję "bank", aby pominąć rozmowę i przyspieszyć dostęp do ich konta bankowego. #Używając Bank Deposit Box. Gracze mogą kliknąć na nie i zdeponować swoje przedmioty bez konieczności wprowadzania PIN-u, nawet jeśli dopiero co się zalogowali. Gdy gracz ma dostęp do banku, może zdeponować przedmioty ze swojego ekwipunku. Dostępne opcje w menu depozytu to: *Withdraw-1 - opcja domyślna. deponuje jeden przedmiot *Withdraw-5 - deponuje 5 przedmiotów *Withdraw-10 - deponuje 10 przedmiotów *Withdraw-n - n to kwota niestandardowa bazowana na ostatniej transakcji *Withdraw-All - wszystkie *Withdraw-X - Opcja "X" pozwala graczowi na ręczne wpisanie ilości przedmiotów. ilość ta zostaje zapisana w n Pobieranie Gracze mogą zabrać swoje przedmioty z banku za pomocą lady lub rozmowy z bankierem. Dostęp do konta wygląda tak samo jak w wypadku depozytu. Gdy gracz ma dostęp do swojego konta bankowego, może pobrać przedmioty znajdujące się na koncie. Podobnie jak w wypadku depozytu dostępne opcje to: * Withdraw-1 - opcja domyślna * Withdraw-5 * Withdraw-10 * Withdraw-''n'' - n'' to kwota niestandardowa bazowana na ostatniej transakcji * Withdraw-All - wszystkie * Withdraw-All but one - wszystkie oprócz jednego. Jest to przydatne przy zostawianiu w banku "upychaczy", co ułatwia sortowanie * Withdraw-X - Opcja "X" pozwala graczowi na ręczne wpisanie ilości przedmiotów. ilość ta zostaje zapisana w ''n Odbiór Okno odbioru (Collection Box) pozwala odebrać pieniądze lub przedmioty z całkowicie lub częściowo zakończonej transakcji z użyciem Grand Exchange. Otwarcie okna następuje przez wybranie opcji dialogowej lub opcji Collect z menu kontekstowego bankiera lub jego lady. Okno odbioru pokazuje typ transakcji (kupno lub sprzedaż), przedmiot transakcji i pasek postępu w danym kolorze: # pusty, gdy żaden przedmiot nie został jeszcze kupiony ani sprzedany # żółty, gdy część przedmiotów została wymieniona; długość paska informuje jak dużą ich część udało się wymienić. # zielony, gdy transakcja zakończyła się sukcesem # czerwony, gdy transakcję anulowano Pod tymi wskaźnikami pojawiają się przedmioty lub pieniądze do odebrania z zakończonej, trwającej lub anulowanej transakcji. Używanie Banku Karty Gracz może podzielić swoje przedmioty na maksymalnie osiem oddzielnych kart. Dodawanie nowych kart odbywa się przez przemieszczenie dowolnego przedmiotu na kartę ze znakiem "+". Pierwszy z kolei przedmiot w danej karcie jest także symbolem całej karty. Aby usunąć niechcianą kartę należy kliknąć nań prawym przyciskiem myszy i wybrać opcję Collapse tab. Karta zniknie sama jeśli usunie się z niej wszystkie przedmioty. Pierwsza karta oznaczona znakiem nieskończoności (∞) jest kartą zbiorczą zawierającą wszystkie inne karty oddzielone od siebie poziomymi liniami. Przycisk Note/Item left|przycisk note/item toggle Przycisk Note/Item toggle służy do przełączania pomiędzy trybami notki i normalnych przedmiotów. Notki są zwykle używane do handlowania dużymi ilościami niestakowalnych przedmiotów. Aby pobrać przedmioty jako notki gracz musi kliknąć na przycisk Note/Item toggle i wybrać przedmioty do pobrania. Przełączanie na tryb normalnych przedmiotów wygląda tak samo. Przedmioty w formie notek nie mogą być zakładane jako ekwipunek, ani używane w żaden sposób. Jednakże pozwalają na handel dużymi ilościami niestakowalnych przedmiotów, a także ich alchemizowanie przy użyciu High i Low Alchemy. W RuneScape Classic notki nie istniały. Zamiast tego gracze handlowali przy pomocy certyfikatów, z których każdy odpowiadał 5 przedmiotom. certyfikaty mogły zostać wykonane tylko dla określonych przedmiotów, przez dostarczenie ich NPCom zwanycm "certers". Przycisk Swap/Insert left|Przycisk swap/insert toggle Domyślnie każdy nowy rodzaj przedmiotu zdeponowany w banku jest umieszczany na końcu aktywnej karty. Taki układ najczęściej jest chaotyczny i utrudnia przeglądanie banku. Aby temu zapobiec każdą kartę warto uporządkować. Przycisk Swap/Insert toggle kontroluje zachowanie przemieszczanych przedmiotów. Gdy aktywna jest domyślna opcja Swap przedmiot (A) przesunięty na miejsce innego przedmiotu (B) zamieni się z nim miejscami bez ruszania innych przedmiotów. Przy aktywnej opcji Insert A zajmie miejsce B, przesuwając B i wszystkie przedmioty po nim o jedno miejsce "do przodu". Przycisk Dump Burden left|Przycisk Dump Burden Po dodaniu do gry umiejętności Summoning, stwory juczne (ang Beast of Burden) mogą nosić dla graczy ładunki przedmiotów. Stwory mają swoje miejsca w ekwipunku, podobnie jak gracze. Wciśnięcie przycisku Zrzuć Ładunek (Dump BoB) spowoduje opróżnienie ekwipunku stwora i zdeponowanie zawartych w nim przedmiotów do banku Przycisk Search left|Przycisk wyszukiwarki Przycisk Szukaj służy do odnajdywania przedmiotów w banku. Kiedy coraz więcej przedmiotów jest składowanych w banku, znalezienie tego potrzebnego w danym momencie staje się niezwykle trudne. Z tego powodu Jagex udostępnił funkcję wyszukiwania przedmiotów. Po uruchomieniu wyszukiwarki, wpisanie tekstu w pole wyszukiwania filtruje zawartość wszystkich kart i wyświetla tylko te mające w nazwie szukaną frazę. PIN Użycie 4-cyfrowego PIN'u (Personal Identification Number - osobisty numer identyfikacyjny) wprowadza dodatkową warstwę zabezpieczeń do konta gracza. PIN jest opcjonalny, ale zalecany. Aby aktywować lub dezaktywować PIN, wystarczy porozmawiać z bankierem. Gdy PIN jest aktywny gracz musi wprowadzić go, gdy chce się dostać do banku lub Grand Exchange po raz pierwszy od zalogowania. Po poprawnym wprowadzeniu PIN gracz może uzyskać dostęp do konta bez konieczności jego ponownego wprowadzania, aż do wylogowania się z gry. PIN sprawia, że nawet jeśli haker włamie się na konto gracza, jedyne co będzie w stanie ukraść to zawartość ekwipunku i uzbrojenie postaci. Nie dostanie się natomiast bez znajomości PINu do zawartości banku ani przedmiotów i pieniędzy wymienianych na Grand Exchange. Ważne jest, aby PIN był trudny do odgadnięcia, gdyż może zostać odgadnięty, jeśli bazuje na prostych liczbach jak data urodzenia czy liczba w nazwie użytkownika. en:Bank Kategoria:Mechanika gry i interfejs